Hope
| Image = 056Hope.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Marisha Ray as Keyleth. | ChapterNum = 4 | EpNum = 18 | GnSNum = C1E56 | Airdate = 2016-06-09 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 3:53:14 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-56/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-56-hope/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the eighteenth and final episode of the fourth chapter of Critical Role. As the citizens of Westruun learn of Umbrasyl's demise, they must decide whether to flee possible retaliation from the Chroma Conclave or reclaim their city. With the burden of so many lives and so much destruction, the members of Vox Machina struggle with their own responsibilities and destinies. Perhaps a humble paladin can restore the hope of frightened citizens and powerful heroes alike... Synopsis Pre-Show The following videos played during the Critical Role pre-show, which was cut from the final YouTube video of this episode: * The updated Critical Role fan art slideshow. * A CGI version of the live-action Critical Role opening sequence, created by Robert Dykstra.See "Warcraft animation - Critical role Character intro." by Robert Dykstra on YouTube. * "Be a Good Dog: Watch Pugmire" * A LootCrate commercial. Announcements * LootCrate was pleased with their sponsorship of Critical Role during May 2016, so they returned to sponsor the show again. Using lootcrate.com/criticalrole, fans can get a $3 discount on the basic subscription, or lootcrate.com/criticalroledx for the DX subscription. * item * San Diego Comic Con. * Taliesin's next episode of Signal Boost! airs detail. * The next Dear Vox Machina article will be released on 2016-06-10. * The 50th episode's live-action opening sequence. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "This group of intrepid adventurers, Vox Machina, found their way towards the city of Westruun, which had been partially destroyed by the attacks of the Chroma Conclave, a dangerous group of chromatic dragons, very powerful entities that tore through the countryside. In the wake of this destruction, the Herd of Storms, a roving barbaric tribe that Grog once belonged to, swept in and conquered the city of Westruun. They made an accord with the returning black dragon Umbrasyl that they would alleviate most of the spoils of their findings toward it, and as such would not be in conflict with such a powerful and dangerous entity. "Vox Machina swung into the town, cut down the rather brutal and ruthless leader, Kevdak, and aided his son, who seemed to be of more mind, Zanror, and Grog himself to temporarily take the Herd in its current state and use this moment to surprise, and hopefully take down, this ancient black dragon known as Umbrasyl the Hope Devourer. "They set a trap, they sprung it, and kept the dragon close to the ground as long as they could, dealing a vast amount of damage but not enough to stop it, as it began to tear through the Herd, as well as Vox Machina itself. Vax and Scanlan had, through the use of magic and ingenuity, teleported themselves ''inside of the dragon. Didn't seem to go as well as they intended, as the dragon took off, leaving a dangling Grog, with his axe and chain stuck in its side, flying off towards the high, darkened mountain of Gatshadow.'' "The midair battled ensued as they tried to find ways to carve their way out of the beast. Vax utilizing the embedded arrow-hole and loosening the tension of the muscles with the dragon-blade at his disposal; Scanlan's technique a little more...sensual. He fisted the dragon, and as such found his way out. During this period of time, Vax embraced the blessing of the Raven Queen, taking a level in Paladin, Grog got more intelligent briefly as a giant eagle, and they managed to reconvene with their party members as the dragon went to recover within its lair at the top of Gatshadow. "They then encountered a very elderly goliath that Grog hadn't seen in quite some time named Shale, who spoke of the scouting crew that had been obliterated by the dragon. They followed Shale as she led them up the mountain, to where the dragon's current lair resides. They did battle with Umbrasyl, a very hard-fought battle, many of them taking a bunch of damage, but they prevailed and Grog dealt the deathblow, killing the dragon. They all began to sift through its horde, Shale shambling down the mountain on her own to see the rest of her greater destiny." Part I Vox Machina is going through Umbrasyl's loot. Keyleth harvests some parts of the body including blood vials, teeth and scales. Vax is looking through for weapons and Vex goes through the gold which is upwards of 78,000 pieces. Vex takes about 15,000 gold pieces and leave the rest for the citizens of Westruun, and plans to hide the rest until the town can retrieve the funds. Break * A promo for The Concession Stand's screening with Geek & Sundry commentary of Night of the Living Dead, on 2016-06-11 at 8:00pm PDT. * LootCrate promotional video. This video was repeated back-to-back. * Episode 11 of Signal Boost!, "From the Darkness, He Boosted..." * A LootCrate commercial. * A CGI version of the live-action Critical Role opening sequence, created by Robert Dykstra.See "Warcraft animation - Critical role Character intro." by Robert Dykstra on YouTube. Part II Post-Show The following videos played after the Critical Role episode, and will likely not be included in the final YouTube video of this episode: * A LootCrate commercial. * A promo for The Concession Stand's screening with Geek & Sundry commentary of Night of the Living Dead, on 2016-06-11 at 8:00pm PDT. * A CGI version of the live-action Critical Role opening sequence, created by Robert Dykstra.See "Warcraft animation - Critical role Character intro." by Robert Dykstra on YouTube. * A LootCrate commercial. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Unnamed elderly woman in tavern * Unnamed young man at town meeting * Unnamed forty-ish-year-old woman at town meeting * Unnamed young boy drawing on the wall in the sewer * Joseph, an older man and friend of Kerrek * Kerrek (played by Patrick Rothfuss) Returning * Amelia * Dr. Dranzel * Fassbender * Kaylie * Orin "Blackfoot" (corpse) * Shale * Umbrasyl (corpse) * Worra * Zanror Inventory Quotations * Scanlan: You think any of my servants are boys? * Percy: How long do you think I live? Keyleth: Less than a hundred? If you’re lucky. Percy: No. (sighs) I am Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III. My ancestry dates back thousands of years and will continue for thousands more, unless Whitestone falls. I live as long as Whitestone lives. This place is the human soul. This is what we have built with our tiny moments. To lose a place like this, we don’t feel it immediately, but it would ruin everyone in small ways. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: